


Feeling Human

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: How can Roy learn something he cannot do ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/gifts).



> For the prompt : "The replicant had never had much interest in human flesh and blood until now."

Deckard was not taught this fact in school, but he found out about it soon enough.

Roy never complained about being hot in the summer and never shivered in the winter. He could eat his food right out of the oven and bite into a popsicle. He loved fooling around holding boiled eggs and ice cubes with his bare hands.

Deckard was scared at first. He would check Roy's hands for damage but there was never any. After some time he stopped and assumed that Roy did not feel pain.

Yet sometimes, when Roy cut himself while cooking or bumped his little toe against a piece of furniture, he would react to the pain. Deckard could not imagine the feeling of piercing your own palm with a rusted nail. He then assumed that Roy could feel pain, but not temperature.

But once again, he was proved wrong. Roy sought Deckard's warmth and loved the feeling of a hot bath. He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up and took cold showers sometimes. Deckard no longer knew what to think of it.

The replicant had never had much interest in human flesh and blood until now. He was happy with the knowledge he had until he began to wonder why his body was not reacting like Deckard's.

One day he came to him, after dinner, and told him : 

"Teach me how to feel like you."

At the sight of Deckard's confused expression, he added :

"Your body feels things that mine doesn't."

"First, I need to know what you do and don't feel."

Roy thought about it for a few seconds, then made a list of what he did and did not feel.

"I can feel temperature, but not as much as you. I don't ever feel too hot or too cold but I know the difference. And I know pain too."

It made sense to Deckard that Roy would be numb to extremely high or low temperatures. He had to be for exploring new planets with a harsh climate. However he had no clue what to do to help him.

"I can't teach you something you can't feel, Roy."

"Then make me understand."

Roy's insistence showed how much he was willing to understand human sensations.

"I'm gonna try."

Roy did not want to be human, because he knew he would never be, and even his new body could not replicate every sensation.

"When an object that is too hot or too cold comes in contact with your body, your first reflex is to get away from it because it provokes physical pain."

Roy knew what objects were considered too hot or too cold by Deckard by watching him avoid to touch them or using something to grab them. 

"When you feel too hot or too cold, your body can react in different ways, but commonly, you will sweat and blush in the summer, and shiver and experience teeth chattering in the winter."

The replicant looked fascinated. He had never understood why Deckard reacted the way he did sometimes and now he finally did.

"I think that's all. Does that answer your question ?"

"Yes, thank you Rick."

Roy was glad. He knew that while he could not be human, he could understand them.


End file.
